You Can't Be Serious
by DescendingKitsune
Summary: Inuyasha finally makes his wish, hopefully a reversible one, and then has a laughing fit. Dear Kami, what has he done? Something that will cause many hilarious adventures for his companions. . .
1. Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and it's best that way. If I owned it, insanity would abound.

* * *

Full Summary:

Inuyasha finally makes his wish, hopefully a reversible one, and then has a laughing fit. Dear Kami, what has he done? Something that will cause many hilarious adventures for his companions. . .

* * *

Shippo stared in horror as Inuyasha stated his wish aloud. He couldn't. He wouldn't. But he did. . . Shippo watched Kagome's features change, as did every other member of the group. No no no no no no. . . The only word that came to his mind. They'd finally completed the Shikon no Tama, and he did this to them. Well. . . Life just wasn't fair, and Inuyasha just like making it hard. Shippo groaned when he glanced at his own skin. . .

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was having a laughing fit. He'd given them quite a surprise, that he had. His wish had not been what they expected, he'd wished something that had nothing to do with his species. No, it had to do with the others, and the type of demon they hated the most. . . Each would become the type of demon they hated the most.

It only took a few minutes but, soon enough, it was apparent that Inuyasha would have to pay for this. Miroku, his secret revealed, was now a ladybug demon. Sango, eyes wide in disgust, had changed to a monkey demon. Shippo, the poor little guy, became a lizard. Kilala, naturally, was a rat demon. Kagome, the miko turned youkai, had a great, fluffy squirrel tail. Ah yes, Inuyasha would pay for this dearly. . .

* * *

Suna: Where the hell did this come from?

Kit: -sucking thumb- -points towards Itsun with free hand-

Itsun: -glances about- What? Huh? Oh. . . I'm bored.

Suna: That does NOT mean you can tear apart the very fabric of a story-line.

Itsun: -eyes widen- But. . . But. . . But. . .

Kit: -attempts to snicker but has thumb in her mouth, so she fails horribly-

Itsun: Hey, authoress person, YOU created me, so be nice.

Kit: I didn't create you. You came to me.

Suna: She IS right Itsun. -eyes widen as she realizes what she just said- Wow. That's scary.

Kit: Now, just cause I'm hyper and bored, YOU TWO HAVE BEEN NAUGHTY AND MUST BE PUNISHED! -pulls out paddle-

Itsun and Suna: -stare at Kit for a minute before deciding it best to avoid the paddle-

Kit: And here we must leave you, for these two MUST BE PUNISHED! -waves paddle about wildly-


	2. Hysterical Laughter

Disclaimer: Thank Kami, I don't own Inuyasha. Nor do I want to. First I must get insanity, THEN I'll believe I own Inuyasha. . . Wait? What's that? I'm already in possession of insanity? COOL!

Autheress's notes: Wow. . . I'm hyper. I know that the talking was longer then the actual story last time. Scary, isn't it?

* * *

Full Summary

Inuyasha finally makes his wish, hopefully a reversible one, and then has a laughing fit. Dear Kami, what has he done? Something that will cause many hilarious adventures for his companions. . .

Kagome was sitting Inuyasha. For good reason. How could he DO that? "INUYASHA!" Well, the gang wasn't quite sure. . .

"Aww, come on Kagome. It was all in a bit of fun. Have a nut." Everyone watched in amazement as Kagome's eyes grow wide when Inuyasha says nut.

"WHERE? WHERE'S THE NUT?" To the surprise, and fear, or everyone else, Kagome proceeds to destroy there camp in her pursuit of a nut.

"Miroku? Why are you a ladybug?" Shippo's tentative question struck a nerve in the monk, who fell to the ground sobbing.

Sango, to the great annoyance of Inuyasha, was searching everyone's hair for insects, mainly Inuyasha's since it seemed to house a great many.

"OH! THERE'S ONE! IT'S A LICE-BUG!" Sango's excitement was extremely confusing to the fox turned lizard youkai. He'd just chalk it up to being a monkey. Kilala, much to her horror, was TRYING to clean her long, naked, pink tail. Unfortunately, the "mouth" of the rat continuously closed around it.

"KAGOME! LOOK!" Shippo had caught sight of something shiny in the tree, and now dragged the new squirell youkai to see it. "CAN YA GET IT FOR ME?"

Kagome, still not quite able to get a hold of herself, wanted one simple thing.

"IS IT A NUT? DO YOU HAVE NUTS? I WANNA NUT! WHERE DO YOU STORE THE NUTS?" . . . Yes, Shippo would surely go insane with these people about him. Even Inuyasha had lost it, laughing in the same hystarical way he had been since making the wish.

* * *

Suna: ITSUN! STOP GIVING HER THESE IDEAS! 

Kit: -is sneaking about with her paddle-

Itsun: WHAT? I always have to come up with depressing stuff. Ya can't blame me for trying something diffrent. Besides, she had chocolate before posting this.

Suna: THAT GIVES YOU NO RIG- AHHHHHHH! -jumps and screams when she feels a stinging sensation on her rear-

Itsun: RUN! SHE FOUND US!

Kit: YOU MUST BE PUNISHED! -chases the fleeing fox muse-


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of it's character's. Be relieved.

* * *

For the first time since gaining his new body, Shippo was down at the river. Sango, the bug-eating monkey, had told him to go take a bath. And it scared him. Especially when his tongue flicked out. THAT was creepy. "Why did Inuyasha do this to us?" That was simple, he was insane. A fact proven by the point that he was STILL laughing hysterically at the not funny joke. 

"SHIPPO! I FOUND A NUT!" Kagome, the nut obsessed squirrel, and the closest thing Shippo now had to a mother. Yet another weird thing in his disturbing. Of course, Sesshoumaru picked that time to appear, looking quite disturbed by the sight of the once miko throwing a lizard Shippo in the air, yelling about nuts. The problem? Sesshy is a dog. Or, in Kagome's new mind-set, a predator.

"PREDATOR! RUN! WAIT, NO, THE NUT! PREDATOR! DON'T LEAVE THE NUT! NUTNUTNUTNUTNUT!" At this point, Kagome had shoved the nut, which was about as big as Shippo's head, into her mouth and started running.

Sango, having heard the commotion, attacked the confused demon lord from behind. Have you ever had a rat attack you from behind? Sesshy hadn't either, and though he'll never admit it, found it a bit. . . scary.

Miroku, attempting to fly on his ladybug wings, was meet by a thoroughly pissed Sesshoumaru with a determined Sango hanging onto him. Not wanting to get involved, he turned to walk off and was came face-to-face with Rin.

"Excuse me, monk? Can I ask you something?" Innocent though Rin's question was, Miroku had a feeling he wasn't going to like it, but nodded yes anyway. "Why are you a ladybug?"

Since Rin had asked the "forbidden question" Miroku broke down sobbing. Sesshy continued his futile attempt to dislodge Sango. Jaken watched in confusion as Inuyasha went into yet another hysterical laughing fit. In the middle of it all stood Rin and Shippo, neither having a clue as to what was happening.

* * *

Kit: Bwahahahah. . . . I brought Sesshy into the picture.

Suna: -is disgusted- I noticed. -glares at Itsun-

Itsun: Hey, at least she hasn't taken up her paddle.

Kit: Nah, you've both been good today.

Suna and Itsun: sigh in relief What did we do last time, anyhow.

Kit: O.O You stole my potato chips.

Itsun: You didn't HAVE any potato chips yesterday Kit.

Kit: Yes I did. And today I have. . . GOBSTOPPERS!

Suna: -starts to pray- Oh, please, Kami, no. Not that. Not the gobstoppers.

Itsun: -eyes widen- Oh sh--. . . Keep her away from me.

Kit: GOBSTOPPERS! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! THEY'RE MINE!

Suna and Itsun: -in unison- RUN! SHE'S INSANE!


	4. Pinning Blame

Disclaimer: I own my cats. . . but that's about it. Well, I own the food too, and the litter box. Unfortunatly. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters. The kitten playing with string idea comes from my best friend, Ruba-chan.

* * *

"KAGOME! CAN I KEEP HIM!" Shippo was, to put it lightly, very excited. Why? He'd found a cat. A cat. . . This couldn't end well. 

"AHHHHHH! PREDATOR!" Kagome took off, but not before grabbing a bag of nuts bigger than her. There was one slight problem though. The bag was tied by string.

"MEERRRRRR!" The cat had a big mouth. . . But it didn't care. It just wanted to play, and the string keeping the bag of nuts would be great fun. So it jumped on top of the bag, and began to "play" with it. Needless to say, this didn't turn out ok.

"AHHHH! THE SKY IS FALLING, THE SKY IS FALLING!" The ladybug Miroku was having a fit, having recovered from Rin's "innocent" question. Nuts were falling every which way, all spewing from the busted bag. Kagome was running about trying to "save" the nuts.

Shippo calmly let the cat go into the woods and walked over to Rin. The two high-fived and watched the "adults" have strange fits, for Sango was waving her arms about while singing "The London Bridge is falling down". Sesshoumaru was. . . well, he was actually acting like an adult with some pride. A/N: Wow. Something NORMAL in this fic.

The two children watched in amusement. They doubted that anyone would ever know that this mayhem was EXACTLY what they'd been out to cause when they'd visited a nearby village and gotten a cat. It was so much fun to cause panic among the adults, especially when you knew you wouldn't be caught. And Rin was an expert, always being able to pin the blame on Jaken.

* * *

Kit: Bwahahahahaha -chokes on spit- 

Suna: Ano. . . That's Ruba's line.

Kit: I know. I'm just mimicking her.

Suna: Ok. . . Why'd you write ANOTHER of these?

Kit: Because, I'm bored.

Suna: -sighs- I'm going to Burger King.

Kit: Ahhh. . . OO Ok.

Suna: WHAT?

Kit: . . . I HAVE GOBSTOPPERS! -cue evil laugh-


End file.
